


naughty

by Kamiizumi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Halloween Shenanigans, M/M, like barely mentioned but implied lmao, minsung - Freeform, minsung season | colourful autumn, seo changbin owns a mansion and you can't tell me shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamiizumi/pseuds/Kamiizumi
Summary: “...I suppose Changbin wouldn’t mind us taking advantage of his generosity...for a little bit,” Jisung mutters all too matter-of-factly, and Minho doesn’t miss the matching smirk on Jisung’s face before he walks over and pulls him down for a crushing kiss.“...Let’s figure out how long we can stay up here before the others notice we’re missing.”In which a mischievous grim reaper and a pirate test the limits of their rich friend's generosity and also get themselves in the most precarious of positions.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61
Collections: MINSUNG SEASON: Colourful Autumn 2020





	naughty

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME TO DAY 2 OF MINSUNG SEASON [o r a n g e]!
> 
> for day 2 [o r a n g e], my inspiration was definitely just halloween and lots of minsung mischievousness and general skz antics LOL
> 
> for more submissions, don't forget to check out https://twitter.com/minsungseason !

“ _ No _ , nuh uh,  _ absolutely not _ . We are  _ not _ having sex in Changbin’s house, that’s too  _ weird _ , dude – “

“Weird enough for you to refuse sex with  _ me? _ ”

Minho tilts his head ever so slightly and pairs it with an inquisitive quirk of the brow, and Jisung can’t exactly deny how handsome he looks even when his face is coated in white powder. Why Minho decided to dress up as a  _ grim reaper _ (“I thought we agreed on  _ sexy _ costumes!” “Am I  _ not _ sexy, Sungie?” “ _ That’s not – ! _ ”) was beyond him, and yet Jisung couldn’t deny that it seemed...strangely on brand for the older boy.

Jisung watches him pucker his lips tauntingly, lips he’s quite familiar with and wouldn’t mind getting a taste of again…

“You wanna kiss me so bad it makes you look  _ stupid _ .”

Minho puckers his lips again before changing it to a catty smirk, but Jisung decides to ignore him and survey their immediate surroundings.

Changbin’s home isn’t so much a simple  _ house _ as much as it is pretty much an  _ entire _ mansion. His parents definitely didn’t skimp on the finer details, and Jisung’s jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw the giant crystal chandelier hanging in Changbin’s  _ foyer _ .

Because Minho had a bit of a prankster streak, he dragged Jisung out of the festivities occurring downstairs in order to explore the mansion in its full glory, despite Chan warning them to remain on their  _ best _ behavior. (Like that’s gonna happen.) Somewhere along the lines, they ended up on the third (or was it fourth?) floor of the giant estate, and Minho being  _ Minho _ immediately pulled into the nearest room for obvious reasons.

Jisung has to pull his eyes off of the queen-sized bed sitting in the middle of the room. The simplistic yet still expensive and tasteful decor all around them makes it seem like they’ve landed a room in an expensive hotel. That wasn’t the case, but…

“Of course...if you don’t wanna, I’m totally fine with going back downstairs. Your choice.” Minho tips the brim of his reaper hat all gentlemanly in the way that makes Jisung swoon. It was rare for the older boy to  _ not _ act like a crazy little kid, so moments where he actually acted his age were moments that Jisung cherished the most.

“...I suppose Changbin wouldn’t mind us taking advantage of his generosity...for a little bit,” Jisung mutters all too matter-of-factly, and Minho doesn’t miss the matching smirk on Jisung’s face before he walks over and pulls him down for a crushing kiss.

“...Let’s figure out how long we can stay up here before the others notice we’re missing.”

vvv

“I’m gonna kick  _ both _ their asses when I find them.”

“Chan hyung, maybe you should leave them be for now.” The lack of caution in Seungmin’s tone is evident, but he continues to feign concern as he takes a sip from his cup. “If you look for them, you’re bound to see something you  _ wouldn’t _ wanna see.”

“Seungmin hyung, you’re not very convincing at not letting him leave,” Jeongin mutters next to him, loosening his tie and adjusting the chunky frames sitting on his face.

“That’s the point,” Seungmin replies, chuckling dryly before popping a few skittles in his mouth.

“...They’re not answering their phones,” Chan bitterly replies, pulling his phone away from his ear in disbelief. Whereas the rest of them actually put some effort into their costumes, it was  _ entirely _ amusing seeing Chan trudge around with wolf ears sitting on his head, a hastily drawn-on nose, and one of those oversized, faux-fur tail keychains hanging off a belt loop on the back of his jeans. (“You look like a  _ furry _ , dude,” Minho cackled. “I  _ told _ you not to make fun of me; I didn’t have time to go buy an actual werewolf costume!” “And you’d still look like a furry.”)

“Are you not gonna ask Changbin hyung where they went? Maybe he knows – “

“And risk Changbin knowing that I let them out of my watch? Absolutely  _ not _ .” It was kind of hilarious, watching Chan stomp around in his makeshift costume like some henpecked dad just trying to look out for his kids. Sure, he didn’t have the  _ worst _ costume here at the party, just judging from the multitude of partygoers in the family room that Seungmin could see from the snack table, but Chan’s behavior made him stick out like a sore thumb.

Seungmin chuckled and slipped the end of a licorice stick between his teeth. “Maybe you should ask Hyunjin to help you look for them. He wouldn’t turn down a chance to embarrass Jisung, y’know.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Jeongin whispered next to him, following Seungmin’s gaze out to the main room, where Hyunjin is currently impressing some patrons with a flourish of his patented  _ Hayao Miyazaki _ cosplay.

“No, but I’m just here to have fun.” Seungmin giggles and Jeongin joins him.

Chan narrows his eyebrows and grimaces. “...Alright. It’d be easier for two of us to find those two anyway. I’ll be  _ right back _ . Don’t eat too much of that candy, alright?”

“No promises!” Jeongin yells back as Chan retreats.

“Alright,  _ mom _ .” Seungmin adds, before biting another centimeter off his licorice stick.

* * *

Minho isn’t normally into any sort of roleplay or costume sex – it just  _ isn’t _ his thing – but he supposes there’s just...something exciting about the “pirate” kneeled between his legs, slobbering all over his dick and running their hands all over his torso.

“Sungie...not too much. I want some of your  _ pirate booty _ .” Minho smiles drunkenly at him, even though he’s only had one shot of vodka all night and not even any candy. Jisung pulls off of his cock and makes a sound of disgust.

“God, can you  _ not _ make pirate jokes when I’m going down on you?” He laughs and strokes his hand up Minho’s erection, prompting the older boy to bite down on his lip in anticipation.

“Keep at it, and maybe I won’t drag you down to  _ hell _ ,” Minho tries to say in his best  _ reaper _ impression, which just ends with Jisung rolling his eyes and moving in to press more kisses at the base of his cock.

“Ah...that’s good…”

Minho’s tongue darts out to swipe over his chapped lips, as if in response to Jisung swallowing him down. It’s not like they have sex often, but Jisung’s technique has only improved immensely the few times he’s offered a blow job.

“Sungie...you look so good with your lips all wrapped around my dick like that,” Minho drawls, running his fingers affectionately through Jisung’s bouncy locks. The younger boy responds by letting Minho’s cock slip out his mouth with an all too satisfying  _ pop _ , and Minho finds himself admiring the thin line of spit connecting his lips to the tip.

Jisung pushes his lips out teasingly, pressing a light kiss to his cock before aiming them up at Minho. “How long do I have to do this? My jaw is starting to  _ huuuurt _ , hyung,” he whines, and Minho could only chuckle before pulling him into another searing kiss.

“You want it bad, huh? How bad do you want me to take your  _ booty _ ?”

“Why dress up as a grim reaper if you’re gonna be the one making pirate jokes?!” The bed underneath them sinks even further as Jisung settles on his lap, crushing their mouths together sloppily while grinding his hips down on Minho’s exposed cock. “ _ Want you _ , hyung…”

“Sorry in advance, Changbinnie.” Minho giggles against his lips before rolling them over, letting Jisung fall onto the silky brocade sheets.

Jisung’s eyes widen when Minho pushes his robes aside and procures two small packets from his back pocket – a condom and lube, respectively. “So you were planning on boning me at this party, anyway, huh?”

“I just like to be prepared,” Minho counters, but the sly grin on his face is too much of a giveaway. “Though, I was expecting to fuck you in a broom closet, not...whoever’s room this is. This is nice though.”

“I’m hoping it’s  _ not _ anyone’s room.”

“That too.”

* * *

Seungmin chuckles around the lollipop in his mouth as he quietly walks behind Chan and Hyunjin, both of whom are currently sleuthing around like amateur detectives.

“Do we really have to go floor by floor? There’s so many rooms in here – they could be  _ anywhere _ .” Hyunjin whines and continues dragging himself behind Chan.

“The sooner we can find them, the sooner we can stop them from...doing something bad in Changbin’s house.  _ And _ , might I add, Changbin doesn’t have to find out, and we can all still enjoy his generous hospitality –  _ in the way it was meant to be enjoyed _ .”

Hyunjin opens his mouth to speak again when a thin, disembodied moan – you’d almost miss it if you weren’t listening for it, what with the loud music still thumping from downstairs – drifts in from just down the hallway.

Hyunjin’s face goes from unbothered to completely distraught as he freezes in his steps. On the other hand, Chan goes  _ livid _ .

“I swear to God, if that’s – “

“ _ A ghost…?! _ Please don’t tell me there’s a fucking  _ ghost _ inside Binnie hyung’s mansion.”

“Uh, hyung,” Jeongin begins, cautiously approaching the taller male from behind. “I don’t think that’s – “

“Quick, Hyunjin! We have to go so we can catch both of them at once. I’ll take Minho, you take Jisung!” Instantly, the eldest of the four bolts ahead like a rocket, his makeshift tail trailing behind him as he skids around the corner like a racecar.

“Aish...wait! Hold up, wait!”

Seungmin and Jeongin watch Hyunjin follow Chan around the bed, laughing as he stumbles on his footing and nearly crashes into the nearest wall.

“...On a scale of one to Jisung Drank All of Chan’s Pineapple Juice again, how mad do you think Chan will be?” asks Seungmin, once again rolling the lollipop in his mouth.

“...Even madder than when Minho hid Gyu from Changbin for a week and tried to pass it off as Hyunjin’s prank.”

“That’s pretty bold, I dig it.”

Not even three seconds later, the collective shrieks of four different people come echoing down the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! if you wanna see more submissions, check them out at https://twitter.com/minsungseason ! stay hydrated and continue to be safe out there!


End file.
